


Zero Point

by tetsutooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, F/M, Flashbacks?, Gen, Horror, Multi, Original Character(s), Survival, death or alive, death seperate, maybe a little humour, not all will survive, sadness inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsutooru/pseuds/tetsutooru
Summary: Peaceful trip from Tokyo to miyagi turn into a greatest nightmare when a zombie enter the train and just start to attack all passengers





	1. Beginning of the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this fic inspired by korean horror movie train to busan. But some situations are different from the movie and the place is not only at train or train tracks

" _Tsukki please wait for us! Our vacation in tokyo just finished! Now I, Kageyama and Yachi-san is on the way to back. Too bad you and Hinata don't go with us. If you guys join maybe it'll be greatest trip! We're heading to the station and will be in miyagi at night. Please wait us!"_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

This is the last day of trip in tokyo. Kageyama invited all his friends for a trip but unfortunately, Hinata and Tsukishima can't go. So only him, Yamaguchi and Yachi who went to the trip for a week.

Finally, they just arrived in the station. Kageyama looking for the schedule 

"It's 1 PM but the train in 3 PM. We need to wait for 2 hours"

Yachi just looked around the station and suddenly she have an idea 

"There's a cafe in this station. What about we just sit in there and enjoy some meal for wait the train?"

She just pointed at the cafe. It looks fancy since the cafe theme is pastel color

"That place looks cute enough! Maybe they have some dessert! Let's go!" Yamaguchi just pull his 2 friends to the cafe 

When at the cafe, they looked around. There are so many dolls,balloons and all cute things. They also have a maid

"This is maid cafe, isn't it?"

"Yes since this place look cute and girly"

Yachi look at the food, they served dessert in here such as brownies,cheesecake,roll cake,milkshake and many more.

"Let's sit in there" Yachi pointed at 3 person table and It's near on TV

They sit in there and start ordering some dessert 

"Roll cake please" Kageyama is the first one who order a food. "I'm pretty confused but I want cream cake please"  Yamaguchi pointed at the picture of cream cake at menu. "Everything is yummy in here but... I just want sundae" Yachi just give the menu to the maid. "Okay please wait for your orders"

Suddenly the TV just turned to a news channel and there was a breaking news 

_" An accident just happened in ikari laboratory. Mysterious virus just make so many people around the laboratory infected. All people please stay in your house and don't go to anywhere. The government is trying to find the solution for this trouble"_

Everybody just awkwardly silenced after hearing the news. Some of them are started crying,panic and many more. But the 3 high school students just confused 

"What about us? Are those infected people will go to station?"

"I don't know but we must keep watch out from them. Look It's already 2 PM and the ikari laboratory is far away from here so we not need to worry!"

Then Yachi just trying to make the situation not tense " I think Kageyama-kun right. 1 hour until we go to train and maybe they'll finally arrive in here night when the people already evacuated"

The food finally ready to serve for them. They start to eat the food fast. "Listen after we pay this food just go to station A. Our train will be in there" Kageyama just informed to Yachi and Yamaguchi. 

The food is eaten and they go to cashier to pay. Kageyama not informed that station A is far from the cafe.

"Guys let's run"

"But Kageyama we just finished eating. Not good running after eating something"

"You right just walk but fast. Okay?"

"Yes!"

They just walk fast to station A. They not need to worry about the ticket because Yamaguchi already buy it yesterday. After 15 minutes walking they finally arrived at station A.

"Finally we're in here! We just need to sit in waiting room until they announce the train"

They have a seat on waiting room and pull out their phones to see the news. They just surprised because the infected people looks like a zombie and the victim continues to grow as time goes on.

_"what should we do? The situation became dangerous. There are no announcement yet but I just scared if Yamaguchi or Yachi-san just shocked because of the situation"_

Kageyama just thinking the solution to make Yamaguchi and Yachi not shock. When he try to tell some Tsukishima bad story, there's an announcement 

_"Dear passengers, train J896K with destination Sendai city already arrive. Please go to the train right now. Thank you"_

The three of them were relieved by the announcement. They just running to the train and searching their seats. Finally the seats just found in carriage 3.

Yamaguchi sighed and says "Finally we save! Those zombies will not attack us in train right? Since they can only scream"

Kageyama and Yachi laughed at him

"Why you guys laugh to me?"

"Your sense of humor. They can only scream like Wraghhh.. and Graahh... and they can open a door"

Their just started laughing.

All the passengers already in train so It's time to go. They need 2 hours to arrive in Sendai.

But all of them doesn't realize even the train crew too that one passenger already infected but the virus hasn't run completely on him.

Train trip nightmare just started 


	2. Madness

 

_Relax just relax_

_We will go home_

_We are safe now_

_No need to worry_

_Nobody will hurt us now_

_Kageyama Tobio_

The train is finally away from the station. Now they will spend a safety trip to come back home. “I will miss this place” Kageyama looking outside from the train window. He saw the birds is still singing there are no screams, police siren, black smoke or any dangerous things just a calm situation with breezing wind. “But at least I’m very happy because I can spend my time with you and we safe from unexpected accident”

 

Yamaguchi looking around and it seems he no need to worry. But there’s still an anxiety inside himself, so he decides to search on internet for the latest news. “Please! give me the good news” he hoped from his heart. But unfortunately, there are no good news only bad news, lots of bad news.

 

“Seriously? but why? is there are no effort or they just only hopeless from this situation” He try to think about this situation until Yachi see him who has been doubtful and confused.

“Yamaguchi-kun are you okay?”. He stares at her and says “Yachi-san, Kageyama can you look at this news please?” he gives his phone to them. They’re start reading the news and their face showing that they started to be worried. “Guys what should we do now? are we will go home? or we just…” “Of course, we will go home!” Kageyama immediately cut Yamaguchi words. “But the article says that 50% of Tokyo population is already infected!” Yamaguchi trying to make Kageyama aware of the atmosphere around. “So the people on the station just…” Yachi started crying after read the news and suddenly Kageyama just hold her hand and try to make she stop crying “Yachi-san, I know this situation is dangerous and maybe the people just already evacuated to safe place where the zombie can’t reach it. They’re safe so stop crying ok?” Kageyama wiped Yachi tears with tissue “Ok I will be fine...” Yachi answered him.

 

“So, they maybe just search best solution for this accident without kill the people?” Yamaguchi read again the news. They just started discussed about the situation. “They will do same like in zombie apocalypse movie, like a mysterious chemical created by the scientist and they will give to the zombies and suddenly bang! the zombie turns back into human” Kageyama gives his inspiration when he was watching a zombie apocalypse movie.

 

“What a nice inspiration Kageyama-kun I just think about that too but maybe they’ll not do that since they will need a long time to make the chemical”. Kageyama suddenly gives an ugly face to his friends “hey what happened? is there are any something?” Yamaguchi started worrying to Kageyama.

 

“Please... I want… to go… to… toilet please… I can’t take it anymore!!” It seems Kageyama need to pee. “You just make me worried! just go straight you will find toilet in there” Yamaguchi pointed to the door. “Okay I’ll be back!! don’t worry!!” He run to toilet. When Kageyama finally wasn’t there, Yachi asks Yamaguchi “There are no zombie in train right?” Yamaguchi started confused again because he didn’t know about zombie apocalypse situation “Maybe no because they can’t reach place like here, indoors” Yachi nodded “You’re right now we just wait until we arrive in Miyagi”

 

Meanwhile, Kageyama…

It seems there are only one room in toilet an there are somebody inside so he must wait them until they out. “I can’t take it anymore! anybody do you have a diaper? please just give it to me!!” Kageyama scream in despair but nobody hears him because he shouted to himself. Finally, the person in the toilet comes out and it seems there are so many tissues coated in his feet. “What happened to him? he got injured but his skin turned gray, what just happened??” he tries to think what happened to that man. When the man already out, Kageyama quickly enter the room.

 

The tissue is almost run out because that guy but Kageyama still get the tissue, but only a little. After everything done, he washed his hand and thinking again “Gray skin, tissues on feet. Not! not a mummy! but something else... but what?” and then…

 

“ARRGHHH!!!!”

There’s a screaming woman outside! suddenly he out from the toilet to see what happened. But he just sees a nightmare, the man who his feet coated by tissue just turned into zombie and bite some people. But why he can enter the train? are the train crew don’t check him? and just let him in?

 

Kageyama just quickly back to Yamaguchi and Yachi, he must tell them that situation. “You guys maybe won’t believe me” Kageyama is still exhausted after running and trying to sigh. “Tell me what happened?” “Madness” “What do you mean madness Kageyama-kun?” “We need to go away from here”. Yamaguchi and Yachi still confused “But this are our seat, we can’t go to other carriage”. Kageyama take his friends hands and run to bring them away from that place.

 

They’re finally in the carriage to connect between carriage 3 and 2. “Tell us, what happened?” Kageyama trying to calm himself and start explaining “When I enter toilet there’s a man inside and uh… let’s just skip that part. The person inside the toilet come out and I just found that so many tissues covered his feet and his skin suddenly turn to gray. First, I just think maybe he just sick but when I out from toilet and washed my hand, there’s a woman screaming and guess what? that man I saw just turned into zombie” Yamaguchi and Yachi just silenced after hear Kageyama explanation. “What should we do now?” Yamaguchi asking to Kageyama for some solution. “We will find somebody useful in carriage 2” “Who is that?”

“Who knows?”

 

 

Entering carriage 2, so many people in there and suddenly “EVERYBODY! PLEASE STAY ALERT! THERE’S A ZOMBIE IN CARRIAGE 4!!” after Kageyama saying that everybody start panic. Who is the person will not panic in this situation? “Kageyama-kun you just make all of them panic” Yachi poke to Kageyama. On the other side, “Hey you know that voice?” “sound familiar” “Is that like his partner? duo freak” “Yes I know him; he is my junior in junior high school” “also he is my cute annoying kouhai”

 

Kageyama wasn’t thinking about the situation and just start shouting he even don’t know what he should do next. “Maybe some weapon? to make them away from here like… fire fighting equipment! axe or extinguisher! yes! and it was near I can take it!” he takes the axe and 2 extinguishers. He gives the extinguishers to Yamaguchi and Yachi and he got the axe.

 

“We will fight them!” Kageyama says with a spirit to his 2 friends “only 3? are you sure?” Yamaguchi felt doubtful about his decision. Suddenly, 5 tall guys come to them “Tobio-chan will you let us die in here?” “You will have some party! can we join?” “3 first class student vs bunch of zombies are you sure?” “Let us in” “Don’t worry we will help you guys!”

 

It’s them! yes them! “SENPAI!!!”

 

“There are no anything else here? hmpf! Tobio give me that axe!!” yes that is Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama’s mentor but also Kageyama annoying senpai. “Oikawa-san I just found it first! so it’s mine!” Kageyama mocked him by sticking his tongue out, what a rude kouhai. “I am your senpai and your mentor okay so just give me that axe or I will crush you” what a rude senpai wants to crush his kouhai even in zombie apocalypse.

 

“BAM! BAM!”

A lump appeared on Oikawa and Kageyama head and there’s Iwaizumi who hit their head “You two shut up! this is not in court that you can crushing each other! now we will work as team! just remember when we on junior high, right?” “Yes!” both shouted together

“Yacchan, how’s life?” some weird question and it’s Bokuto Koutarou! “Bokuto-san don’t ask something weird to her. Sorry Yachi-chan, he means are you okay?” ready and steady kouhai, Akaashi Keiji will always correct and protect his star Bokuto “Yes… I mean I’m fine thanks.”

“Akaashi? why Yacchan answer to you? not me?” Bokuto is asking Akaashi why and why because he didn’t understand it. Suddenly a tall man with black hair exist, “Hey would you two stay behind me? because these two owls are arguing about ‘how’s life’ and ‘are you okay’ sound unimportant right?” annoying yes annoying he is Kuroo Tetsurou.

Yamaguchi whispers to Yachi “What does he mean?” she lifted her shoulders, that means she don’t know. Iwaizumi come and bring a bag full of weapon “Iwaizumi-san where did you got this?” “At that seat. I can’t find the owner, so I borrowed it” Iwaizumi also pointed at the seat that he found the bag

“Iwa-chan you’re stealing! I will tell the cops about your crime!” Oikawa shouted to Iwaizumi and suddenly a flying shoe just landed on Oikawa head that makes there are more lump in his head “You’re rude Iwa-chan!” oh no he just grumped but Iwaizumi don’t care

“We still use the fire fighter equipment and now please choose your weapon…” Iwaizumi open the bag and

**_The game just starts now!_ **


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just ready for war and fight all those zombies! but they met a little girl what would they do with the little girl?

_I don’t know what happened here_

_There is only chaos_

_I want to escape from_

_This madness…_

_Akaashi Keiji_

“Choose your weapon” Iwaizumi opened the bag. When they looked the weapons, Akaashi pouted “Is this a hunting weapon also a chainsaw?” “I also found this. This will useful right?” Kageyama gives a golf stick. “Hmmm… we can use it. Also, the fire fighter equipment we still need it”. And then they just pick the weapon for survive from the zombies

 

Akaashi, Kageyama and Oikawa got same weapon, it’s shotgun. Maybe because their position is setter and have high accuracy, Iwaizumi gave them shotgun. They gave Yachi extinguisher because they afraid if she got axe and the one and only safety weapon it’s extinguisher. Yamaguchi got the axe and he was afraid to use it. Kuroo and Bokuto. Yes, these two dorks got Bow and Golf stick.

 

“Bokuto-san what will you do with that thing?” Akaashi pointed on the golf stick. “You do not need to worry; I will do at my best!” he swings the golf stick and almost hit Kuroo. “Bokuto you a dumbass! let’s see who’s better with golf stick and iron bow” Kuroo gives a challenge to Bokuto.

 

“Sure, why not?” they do a hand shaking as sign deal for the bet. “Where are other people?” Yamaguchi looked around and the other passengers just gone. “They ran from here because they’re too panic. Maybe they in next carriage” Yachi answers. “Maybe you’re right”

 

There’s a 3 carriage before the control carriage. They must stop the train and try to evacuate the other passengers. To make it faster, they made a 3 group;

 

**_Group Kings:_ ** **Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Tobio**

**_Group Cats:_ ** **Kuroo Tetsurou, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka**

**_Group Owls:_ ** **Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji**

“Wait what?! Group owls only 2?! That’s not fear” Oikawa pointed to Bokuto and Akaashi. “What do you want Kusokawa? we’re only 8 and it will hard if a team only 2 but for the owls there’s an exception” “But iwa-chan...” Oikawa want to continue his speech but there’s somebody crying

 

Not from them but there’s a little girl hiding under the seat. Akaashi looked at her and come to her. “Hey don’t cry. Why you’re in here? everybody already escapes but why you not-” “Can you look at the door?” the girl pointed the door to carriage 1 as known as first class carriage. Akaashi walked to the door and what just he saw

 

The carriage already full of zombies but nobody knows where the zombie comes. “Their already in there” Akaashi tell them with a fearful expression “But Akaashi-san the zombie is in our carriage, carriage 3. How they get in first class? no way they will teleport” “There are only one thing, two or more people enter this train but they not already infected. The virus reacted few minutes or hours later and while they’re already enter the train” Kuroo gave his opinion about the zombie on other side

 

“So… don’t tell me that the people in this place just go to there and now they just…” Iwaizumi looked at the door and what just he saw was a nightmare. A carriage full a zombie, nobody lived human in there just an undead. “Undead” single word just out from his mouth. “Undead? what do you mean iwa-chan?” Oikawa didn’t understand what his partner says.

 

“No way!” the girl just screams and start crying. Akaashi run to her now he worried to the girl “What happened? is there’s something wrong?” the girl is still crying “Mom… Nii-san…” Akaashi hug her and says “Don’t care I know your mother and brother is still alive. We will save them, and you will meet them again, I promise”

 

And then the girl just stopped crying. “Okay so we will in 3 different area. team kings will go to back side, team owls will go to front side and team cats will stay in here just in case if something happened” Kuroo tell the plan to them. “Let’s get out from this place and survive till end”. They just make a promise to survive until they out from this train.

 

“LET’S GO!!!!” Bokuto just screamed it and that was a sign.

**_The game just finally started!_ **

****

**OWLS TEAM POV**

Team owls started to enter the first-class carriage. Akaashi looked up from the window in the door. Same as Iwaizumi says it’s a room full of undead and he was unsure if the girl mother and brother still alive. “Akaashi what happened in there? do you see Miiko-chan mom and brother” “Miiko-chan?” who is Miiko-chan? Akaashi just thinking very hard to know who is Miiko. Is that the girl mom name Miiko or is that… “Akaashi her name is Miiko, don’t take everything so serious” Bokuto laughed to him and also Miiko laugh too “Finally you laughed Mii-chan” Miiko face turns red when Akaashi called her ‘Mii-chan’ “You called my brother call me”

 

Bokuto just surprised knowing Akaashi can make a 12-year girl blushed. “Woah Akaashi you just a great man! you just make a girl blushed!” “Ugh… don’t think about it Bokuto-san. About the condition, same as Iwaizumi-san says. Full of undead and I can’t see the door to VIP class”

 

“What about my mother and brother, Akaashi-nii?” Akaashi just surprised like what? a girl just called him ended with -nii? is he a good brother for her but they just knew each other like 5 minutes ago and she just called him ‘Akaashi-nii’?? Again, he is overthinking about something simple.

 

“Akaashi you overthinking again” Bokuto trying to make him back to reality “Don’t overthinking about you being called Akaashi-nii by Miiko-chan just think, can we survive in this situation” Akaashi looked at his shotgun and a while silence he just think for a plan and not for a long time he just got an idea.

 

“Maybe this is a crazy idea. Bokuto-san, we need you to make a way to the door. Hit them with your golf stick, if it possible hit them in head to kill them. And Mii-chan” Akaashi gives her an extinguisher that he found in there “You use this for help us attack those undead. You spray it to them so I can shoot them, or Bokuto-san can hit them” “Okay!” She nodded to him.

 

“Prepare yourself” Bokuto opens the door. When they looked it, that place same like at the zombie apocalypse movie. Messy, uncontrolled, scary, and many more. Miiko is scared so she is hiding behind Akaashi. “Don’t worry Mii-chan. Bokuto-san will go first” he pats her head, looks like he treats her like his younger sister.

“It’s my turn, right?” Bokuto ask to Akaashi. He just gave a nod as a sign this is his turn. Bokuto started to make some moves to hit those undead. He ran forward and hit them as fast as he can. Some of his blows hit their heads right away and made them die instantly.

 

“Akaashi! Now!” Bokuto almost reached the door but there’s still so many zombies in front him. Akaashi pulled the rifle and put the bullet into it. He shot them right into their heads. He shot them with his calm face without no worry he just believed to his plan. “Mii-chan is your turn! help Bokuto-san”. She ran to Bokuto as fast as she can and sprayed them with her extinguisher “Go Bokuto-san!” After Miiko spray it Bokuto hit them right into their heads.

 

Akaashi still shot them even through the bullets he had was almost out. If in game, Akaashi is the player who get lot of headshot. “Bokuto-san you almost to that door” Bokuto keep hitting them with Miiko helps him. And finally, they reach the door.

 

“Finally, we did it…” Bokuto wiped the sweat at his face. Akaashi come to Bokuto and Miiko. He saw so many zombies who finally dead, by his headshots or by Bokuto’s golf stick. He still thinks how Bokuto killed them with golf stick, is it have a pointed tip or maybe Bokuto has a way to use it by himself even though the stick has a blunt tip.

 

“Nice work” Akaashi appreciate to all of owls’ team include himself. when he looked down, he sees Bokuto stick has a blunt tip and now he starts to think again “How Bokuto-san kill so many zombies with this blunt tip stick? even if I want to make a hole on a wood with it, it’s just impossible”

 

He walked to the dead zombie and touched their head and he started thinking again “The texture just like human’s head but how he killed them?” Bokuto and Miiko come near to Akaashi and asks him “Akaashi what happened to you? touching dead zombie head? if you want to touch someone head just touch mine or Miiko head” Akaashi just stare to Bokuto with confused face “No thanks, I touched it for something”

 

“Just tell me that something” “No I will not” “Tell me?” “No” Miiko just looked at them who just arguing about silly zombie head. But when she looked the dead zombie outfit that Akaashi touched their head she was surprised. “Guys… can you please show their face to me?” Miiko pointed to the zombie.

 

“Mii-chan are you sure? maybe their face already broken” Akaashi wants to make she sure to not seeing the zombie face. “Please! I know maybe… he is my brother…” Bokuto and Akaashi was surprised. Are they accidently murder Miiko’s brother?

 

“Okay then…” Bokuto lifted the zombie face to show it to Miiko. “Nii-san?” She’s trying to remember her brother face and a tear suddenly down from her eye to her cheek. There’s only one meaning that the zombie is her brother.

 

“Mii-chan are you okay?” but Miiko still crying about his death brother. Akaashi couldn’t believe that they just killed Miiko’s brother. Seeing a young girl crying makes he feel guilty. From they must save Miiko family ended with they killed Miiko family. But suddenly she stopped crying and explained to them.

 

“Yes, he is my brother, Hiro Irobe” she still looked at his brother face. His face already been unknown since Bokuto hit him hard at his face. “I’m sorry if I killed your brother” Bokuto feel guilty when he accidentally killed Miiko’s brother. “It’s okay Bokuto-san… no way I will let my infected brother would infect me, anyways we must kill them all” she gives a smile to him, like there’s nothing happened to her.

 

Bokuto feel confused and he whispers to Akaashi “Hey Akaashi, is she look like kind a creepy? she don’t care about her brother and it’s weird” “Bokuto-san maybe you don’t see she was crying when you show her brother face to her. But she is a cheerful girl who always happy and she let all sadness go away. She’s not creepy”

 

“You’re amazing! You just like a wise brother for her” but Akaashi just ignored him and made new conversation “We still have 2 carriage more before control room so we must keep ready” he leave him and Akaashi whispers “Am I look like a wise brother?” he just had a little laugh after he said it. Bokuto from far just smile because Akaashi responds his praise even with a smile and soft laugh.

 

“Mii-chan let’s go to VIP-class, maybe your mom is in there”. Miiko nodded to him. When they entered the VIP-class, fortunately there are only few zombies in there, so it won’t make the team hassles.

 

“Leave it to me!!!” Bokuto ran forward and hit the zombies. Akaashi still couldn’t believe how his senpai killed a zombie but with a blunt tip golf stick. The blood gushed out from their bodies when they hit them. It also makes the room smelled iron and rancid.

 

Akaashi shoot them with his shotgun and Miiko helping Bokuto with her extinguisher. Finally, all zombies just die. Now they had to searched for Miiko’s mother. They looked to all zombie’s face, already broken and unknown. Miiko also couldn’t found her mother face. The zombies just a random people who just infected.

 

“Well we almost reach the control room but there’s a staff room inside that door” Bokuto pointed at the door to staff room. They couldn’t saw the situation in staff room since there are now window at the door. So, they just opened the door and-

 

Silence. They only standing in silence. All staff already turned into zombies, but they’re killed. But who killed them?

 

Akaashi lifted the zombie and looked at their body. There’s a blood in their chest it means they’re die because stabbed on chest by a sharp thing. “Because this is a staff room maybe there’s a sharp thing like knife maybe?” he is thinking about how they just killed.

 

Instead of why the zombie killed, Bokuto found a woman lying down on the floor. She still a human, not already infected. “Hey Akaashi, can you look at her?” Bokuto called his calm kouhai who still thinking about the zombies.

 

Akaashi came to him “Maybe she still alive. I should check her” he checked her veins also her heartbeat “She still alive”. Miiko still searching for her mother. But, when she looked at Bokuto and Akaashi at near of the woman, she ran to them.

 

“Mom! you still alive?” she suddenly crying when saw her mom is lying down on the floor. “Don’t worry, she still alive” Akaashi gave her a little smile. “Akaashi-nii thank you for founding my mother! fortunately she still alive” “No problem, that’s a team does”

 

But there’s a voice “Miiko…” sounds like a woman voice and it’s from Miiko’s mother. “Go away…” “Mom I am here why I must go away?” “Just… Arghhhhh… go away…” suddenly she gave a hug to her mom

 

“No! I will not go! Hiro-nii already die! why I must leave you? we’re family! we’ll save and meet daddy on Sendai, right?” She started cry while hugging her mom and now her cry is different from the previous.

 

The tears went down from her eyes to the floor. She couldn’t hide her cheerful side anymore. Now she’s sad. “You… Akaashi right?” Miiko’s mother stare to Akaashi with a weak look.

 

“Please… keep… Miiko...” “I still don’t have a responsible to keep her. But I will try at my best” Akaashi come closer to the mother and daughter. “Let’s go Mii-chan” but Miiko doesn’t want to leave her mother “Akaashi-nii please let me with my mother…” “No Miiko… just stay with him…” suddenly she coughed hard and so much blood out from her mouth. “Mom are you okay?”

 

She hugged her tightly while sobbing. “can… I… tell you something?” “What’s that?” they came closer to Miiko mother to hear what she would tell. “Honestly I already infected. But until now I still survived. When you entered the room you saw so many dead zombies right? I kill them all”

 

They surprised because of her words. Like a dozen of zombies killed by a person? and maybe only use a kitchen knife? “When VIP-class was in chaos I trying to find Miiko and Hiro. I entered staff room to pick up something useful, but the room is full of zombies. I can’t go back because of the chaos, and I just found a knife beside me. So, I fought with them with stabbing with knife in their chest. Fortunately, there are slow. Before I kill the last one, they bite me in my legs. It’s so hurts but I try at my best to survive and kill the last one”

 

“Now Miiko please… go away…” then she screams so loud. Her eyes turned into white and her skin being gray. “Akaashi stay away!” Bokuto trying to pull Akaashi away from her but…

 

“Mii-chan it’s danger! let’s go!” she still crying and hugging her mom “No! I will you guys leave and kill my mom!” “But Mii…” “If you want to go, just go!” she said with anger and Akaashi not believed it

Bokuto kept staying alert to zombies but suddenly there’s a zombie near Akaashi and they tried to bite him also Miiko’s mom trying to bite her daughter. “Guys watch out!” he swings his golf stick and trying to hit those zombies but unfortunately, it’s just missed, and those zombies already bite them.

 

A scream out from the little girl and the young man. The bite marks left in their arms and the virus began to spread throughout their bodies. Bokuto killed 2 zombies who infected them. It means he also killed Miiko’s mom.

 

“Bokuto-san please kill us…”

“Akaashi-nii?”

“Wait what?”

 

The energetic Bokuto suddenly turned into silence Bokuto. Dilemmatic was his position now. Should he kill his two precious people or let them alive but turned into zombie. It’s a hard choice.

 

“Bokuto-san. I know it’s hard since I became your partner everything just being different in my life. More fun, excited also challenges. Maybe I just a kouhai who always sticks with his senpai but you’re my star” Bokuto surprised and his tears went down from his eyes “Star. Maybe other people say I’m weird but having a senpai, partner also a star makes my life is complete and more interesting”

 

“So, can you please kill me and Miiko?” he gave him a soft smile maybe a last smile “It’s okay Bokuto-san… I would not become a troublemaker for you guys since your mission to kill all zombies and stay alive. Just kill me” Miiko also gave him a soft smile

 

More tears went down from his eyes, didn’t knew how had to do. Kill or stay them. Then Akaashi took his shotgun “You still being Bokuto-san even in a danger situation” “Don’t forget to back to Kuroo-san”

 

He pointed the shotgun to Miiko “Goodbye Bokuto-san… hope you stay alive until end…” Tears down to her cheek with a smile of happiness. BAM! Akaashi shot her right into her head and the blood out from her body.

 

“Miiko…” Bokuto couldn’t believed what just happening. A girl dies in front of him and next his kouhai turns. Akaashi pointed the shotgun into his head “Akaashi no! please! I can recovery you! maybe there’s something in here” He was worried about Akaashi condition and his mind was chaotic.

 

“Remember the news that the antidote wasn’t found yet?” Bokuto turned silence again

 

“Bokuto-san…”

“Thank you for being…”

“My star in my life…”

 

BAM! he fell and so many bloods out from his head. Bokuto just stared blankly at the two people who committed suicide to avoid chaos. He still couldn’t believe what just they do.

 

“ _Don’t forget to back to Kuroo-san_ ”

 

His words were embedded in his mind. “Ah I should go back to Kuroo” he walked away to carriage 2, the place where Cats team stay.

 

_“So, I am the star huh?”_

_“Thank you for being my darkness”_

_“Because Star can’t shine without Darkness”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the volleyboys going to do some actions! If you maybe have some questions, you can asks me on my [Tumblr](tetsutooru.tumblr.com)


End file.
